Et si
by Rafikis
Summary: Et si Jarod s'était fait reprendre et que Parker avait finit dans le Coma à la suite de l'explosion du Jet à la fin de l'antre du diable


**Et si …**

Auteur : Rafiki

E-Mail :

Catégorie : Aventure, Suspense, Romance J/P

Public : Tout public

Résumé : Et si Jarod s'était fait reprendre par le centre et que Parker se soit retrouvée dans le coma à la suite de l'explosion du jet. (Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent plus, c'est à la fin du deuxième téléfilm)

Statut : Complet

Disclaimer : Merde…le copie-coller marche plus et puis tout le monde connaît !

Note perso : J'ai commencé cette histoire pas longtemps après le 2ème téléfilm puis je l'ai arrêté un grand moment par manque d'inspiration. Quand je l'ai recommencé, mon style d'écriture avait évolué (Merci Stargate ^^) donc soyez pas surpris

Voila maintenant une semaine, que les rouleaux ont disparu et que Raines a pris la direction du Centre. Une semaine que Parker est dans le coma, hospitalisée dans l'aile spéciale du Centre. Une semaine que Jarod s'est enfermé dans un mutisme total. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à Parker. A cause de ça, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la maison d'Ocee. Sydney, attristé par le sort de son protégé et de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille, faisait tout son possible pour passer le maximum de son temps avec eux. Mais Lyle et Raines auraient aimé que Jarod reprenne ses simulations car ils projetaient une chose horrible…

Un soir, Sydney croisa Lyle. Celui–ci lui demanda si il pouvait lui rendre service :

« - Sydney, vous qui connaissez bien le p'tit génie, qu'est ce qu'il voudrait pour reprendre ses simulations ?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Votre méthode n'a pas marché cette fois ou vous seriez devenu humain ?

- Il s'est avéré que Jarod est un sujet plus coriace que je ne l'avais imaginé. Alors, que voudrait-il ?

- Sa liberté, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Je lui poserai donc la question et quand il m'aura donné sa réponse, je vous en ferai part ! » Sur ce, Sydney partit en direction des ascenseurs, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Le lendemain, pendant que Sydney prenait son déjeuné avec Jarod, Lyle passa et rappela à Sydney « n'oubliez pas la discussion d'hier ». A la fin du repas, Sydney se lança. Il avait décidé de faire sortir Jarod de l'état dans lequel il était. Il essaya d'entamer la conversation mais Jarod n'était guère coopératif. Sydney ne se découragea pas et recommença avec un sujet qui le touchait : Mlle Parker

« - Tu veux des nouvelles de mlle Parker ?... Et bien les médecins disent qu'elle devrait sortir du coma dans peu de temps. Jarod ? J'aimerai que tu me dise se que toi tu en pense…

- C'est ma faute…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas toi qui à court-circuiter l'appareillage de l'avion !

- Non, mais il arrive malheur à tous les gens qui me sont proches…Mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur, Parker… et un jour se sera vous. C'est le destin, c'est écrit dans les manuscrits.

- Tu penses donc que l'on ne peut pas choisir ?

- Non, tout est déjà décidé.

- Alors que pense-tu, si je te dis que Lyle est prêt a faire des concessions pour que tu reprenne tes simulations.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais je demanderai quel genre de concessions.

- Presque tout, excepté ta liberté.

- Alors je lui demanderai une chose, de pouvoir voir Parker quand j'en ai envie. Si il accepte je suis prêt à faire toutes les simulations qu'il me demandera. Mais je doute fort qu'il accepte ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Sydney croisa Lyle et lui dit la condition que Jarod avait posé pour reprendre ses simulations. Une fois que Sydney fut parti, Lyle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs afin de dire à Raines, que la phase 2 du plan pouvait commencer dès demain.

Le lendemain, on emmena Jarod dans le labo des simulations. Lyle était déjà là et il engagea la conversation :

« - Jarod, ravis de voir que tu va mieux !

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Et bien voila, c'est simple. On va commencer par une petite simulation facile. Il y a des éprouvettes sur la table, elles contiennent des ovules et des spermatozoïdes d'un couple qui n'arrive pas avoir d'enfant. Toi, ton rôle, c'est qu'ils puissent en avoir. Tu pourras voir ma sœur cet après-midi, mais pas avant. Sur ce, je te laisse car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire encore. »

Une semaine plus tard, Jarod avait fini la simulation mais il voulait savoir qui était les parents et c'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé du matériel pour de la recherche ADN. Pour l'instant, il était à l'infirmerie avec Parker. Un médecin que Jarod n'avait encore jamais vu, entra avec l'intention de changer une des perfusions de Parker. Jarod, curieux par nature, demanda :

« - Qu'est que vous lui donnez ?

- De la thalidomide en 12mg.

- A bon, mais j'ai cru qu'elle était dans le coma.

- Non, elle en est sortie depuis presque 10 jours.

- Merci du renseignement, dit Jarod en sortant puis s'adressant au garde qui le suivait partout, raccompagnez moi dans ma chambre et dites à Sydney de venir. »

Une heure après que Jarod soit revenu de l'infirmerie, Sydney arriva en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arrivé.

« - Ils ont utilisé Parker pour arriver à leur fin, dit Jarod à peine Sydney eu t'il fermé la porte.

- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas, elle est dans le…

- Non, elle en est sortit depuis une dizaine de jours… Sydney, j'ai un service à vous demander, si vous refuser je comprendrai.

- Qu'est ce ?

- J'aimerai que vous provoquiez un court-circuit avec l'aide de Broots afin que je puisse m'échapper.

- Quand et à quelle heure ?

- Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles !

- Jarod, tu a plus le droit de vivre et surtout libre que moi, donc je t'aiderai !

- Merci… J'aimerai m'évader ce soir aux alentours de 10h30.

- Ce sera fait !

- Merci, Sydney. Mais encore une fois, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Demain tu seras libre.

- Merci encore et protégez Parker pour moi.

- Je te le promets. Au revoir Jarod.

- Au revoir Sydney ! Je vous appellerai dans quelques jours » Sydney se rapprocha et le pris dans ses bras. Jarod apprécia ce contact car il lui redonna du courage. Maintenant il était sur que tout irai bien. Après quoi, Sydney partit à la recherche de l'informaticien pour régler les derniers détails du plan de Jarod. Quand à lui, il prépara quelques affaires y compris les recherches ADN. Il était sur le point de trouver. Il voulait à tout prix trouver car il ne voulait pas qu'un autre famille vive le même drame que la sienne. Il cacha ces quelques affaires et alla se coucher. Quand le garde vient lui porter son dîner, il simula qu'il était mal et resta au lit à grelotter. Le garde, qui était nouveau dans la maison, dit à son collègue, lui aussi nouveau, que ce n'était pas la peine de surveiller cette cellule ce soir car le prisonnier était malade. Son collègue lui répondit : « Tant mieux, comme ça je pourrai aller me coucher plus tôt » et l'autre se mis à rire en fermant la porte. Jarod, fier de son coup, décida de se reposer quelques heures pour être en forme le moment venu. Durant ce temps de repos, Jarod se pris à s'imaginer sa vie future. Il se voyait, allongé sur la pelouse d'un grand jardin devant une magnifique demeure familiale. Il regardait passaient les nuages. C'était devenu son passe-temps favori. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par les cris d'un enfant. Il disait, en se précipitant vers Jarod tout en étant suivit du regard par sa mère :

« - Papa, regarde ! J'ai écris mon nom tout seul, la maîtresse, et ben elle était super étonnée.

- C'est bien, tu deviens un grand garçon ! Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec maman après l'école ?

- On a été m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Viens, je vais te les montrer, ils sont super jolis » Et le petit garçon se releva en se précipita vers la maison en tirant son père par le bras. Juste avant de rentrer dans la maison, Jarod pris le temps d'embrasser sa femme qui les accompagna. Arrivé dans le salon, le petit garçon lâcha enfin le bras de son père pour aller déballer tous ses vêtements. Jarod en profita pour passer derrière sa femme et la prendre par la taille. Pendant que le petit garçon s'amusait à mettre et à enlever ses affaires, les adultes discutaient entre eux :

« - Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Tranquillement ! J'ai croisé ta mère. Elle nous invite à venir manger chez eux Dimanche.

- Je suppose que tu lui as dit oui…

- Exact, ton père se plaint de ne pas voir assez souvent son petit fils.

- Papa, regarde ! Il est joli, mon pantalon !

- Tu ressembles à un clown comme ça, mon bébé ! dit Mégane en se retournant vers Jarod, et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que ma mère va adorer et puis moi, j'aime assez.

- Jarod, un jour, arrêteras tu de prendre la défense de ton fils ?

- Oui…le jour de ma mort ! » Dit t'il en l'embrassant.

Jarod se sortit de sa rêverie car il sentait l'heure approcher. Il n'avait pas tord car quelques instants plus tard, les veilleuses de sa chambre s'éteignirent. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps pour agir. Il pris la sacoche caché sous son lit et en même temps la tige de fer qu'il avait pus préparer avant l'arrivé du garde. Puis se précipita sur la porte dont il crocheta la serrure d'une manière très rapide. En refermant la porte, il se jura de tout faire pour ne plus être de nouveau enfermé dans une de ces cellules. A son niveau, l'agitation n'était pas très grande se qui lui permit de rejoindre rapidement les souterrains sans se faire repérer et quelques secondes avant que le générateur de secours se mette en marche. Quelques heures plus tard, il était de nouveau libre. Arrivé au centre ville de Blue Cove, il alla à la gare routier où il pris le premier bus qui partait. En regardant le paysage défilait derrière la vitre, il espérait que son acte ne nuirait ni à Sydney, ni à Broots, et encore moins à Parker. En pensant à elle, il murmura : « Je ne t'oublierai jamais et ferai tout mon possible pour découvrir la vérité sur les parchemins, je te le promet…Még » Après quoi, il s'endormit.

Trois mois étaient passés. Parker était sortit de l'hôpital et avait repris la chasse mais plus avec le même entrain. Sydney lui avait raconté se qui s'était passé durant les deux semaines après leur retour d'Ecosse. Parker n'en leur en voulu pas d'avoir aider Jarod. En faite si elle continuait, c'était parce que Raines et Lyle avaient beaucoup insisté. Jarod ne l'avait pas appelé durant ces trois mois même si il continuait à leur envoyer des jeux de pistes. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, Parker se rendait dans le labo de simulation pour y découvrir le dernier paquet envoyé par Jarod. Depuis le matin, elle se sentait vraiment mal, plus nauséeuse que les journées précédentes mais pensait quand s'occupant ça allait passer comme tous les jours depuis presque 2 mois. En arrivant au laboratoire, le sol se mis à bouger se qui l'obligea à faire un pause. Sydney, inquiété par son attitude, s'approcha et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Parker n'eut pas le temps de répondre que oui qu'elle s'écroulait dans ses bras.

Jarod venait de réussir à sortir de la sale affaire dans laquelle un petit labo de chimie, s'était fourré. Il quittait le labo aujourd'hui car il avait une chose à régler à Blue Cove. Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, Fred, le patron du labo vient le voir. Il voulait le remercier encore une fois et aussi le féliciter pour une chose plus personnelle :

« - Alors, Jarod, c'est sûr et définitif, tu nous quitte !

- Oui Fred. Maintenant que vous êtes tirés d'affaires vous n'avait plus besoin de moi. De toutes façons, pendant le temps que j'étais là j'ai découvert certaines choses qu'il me faut maintenant affronter de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ? Moi je dirai que se sont des félicitations qui sont de rigueur.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien…Des remerciements oui, mais des félicitations, j'ai du mal…

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, j'ai vu les résultats de tes recherches ADN. Et la mère…est ce que je la connais et est-elle au courant ?

- Non, ça m'étonnerait que tu la connaisses et je doute qu'elle soit au courant.

- C'est pour ça qu tu nous quitte ?

- En partit…

- Et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur pour les dix ans à venir, lui dit t'il en lui tendant la main.

- Merci, lui répondit t'il en lui serrant franchement la main. » Puis Fred partit mais une fois arrivé à la porte il se retourna et dit en faisant un grand sourire : « Tu sais, Jarod, le moment de l'annonce est toujours le plus dur mais après c'est tellement bien. » « Merci Fred, je n'oublierai pas. Et toi, si un jour tu as de nouveau besoin de moi, même pour un simple conseil, tu sais comment me trouver. » Lui répondit t'il pendant que Fred fermait la porte. Jarod savait depuis trois jours qui était les parents de l'enfant qu'il avait conçu. C'était lui le père. Maintenant il fallait qu'il l'annonce à la mère. Elle ne devait sûrement pas être encore au courant. Jarod redoutait sa réaction, surtout qu'elle devra le garder, contrainte et forcée ou dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jarod pris son téléphone et appela l'aéroport pour réserver un billet, puis il appela Sydney pour savoir comment aller le petit monde de Blue Cove et en particulier Parker.

« - Sydney, croyez-vous qu'un jour le centre cessera d'être mauvais ?

- Jarod, pourquoi te pose-tu cette question ?

- Je viens de découvrir qui sont les parents de l'enfant que j'ai créé ! Le centre veut recréer un Ethan !

- Je ne comprends pas comment ?

- Je pense que vous découvrirez comment bien assez tôt ! Mais si je vous appelle, c'est pour savoir comment vont les gens du centre ?

- Lyle et Raines sont toujours aussi manipulateurs, Broots essaye de créer un nouveau système informatique inviolable et Parker est à l'hôpital.

- Ah bon ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle a été prise d'un malaise en fin de matinée. Les médecins savent ce qu'elle a mais ils préfèrent la garder pour la nuit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. N'étant pas de la famille, ils n'ont pas voulut me dire ce qu'elle a. Jarod, toi, tu le sais ?

- Oui Sydney, mais je peux vous le dire. Ce sera à elle de le faire. Mais je peux vous dire que ses jours ne sont pas en danger bien au contraire…Il faut que je vous laisse mais vous comprendrez bientôt tout ce que je vient de vous dire…Au revoir Sydney et à bientôt ! » Et Jarod raccrocha. En sortant de son bureau, il pensa que heureusement qui avait tout découvert sinon il n'ose même pas imaginer se qui aurai put se passer. Il passa à son appartement, pris son sac et partit en direction de l'aéroport. Il calcula qu'il arrivera tard dans la nuit et décida de dormir un peu dans l'avion afin de se reposer car demain serai sans doute une dure journée.

Arrivé à Blue Cove, Jarod acheta le journal et le feuilleta surtout à la recherche d'une annonce pour un appartement en ville. Ensuite il se trouva une petite chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Pendant la nuit, il dormit peu car il essaya de trouver toutes les façons dont il allait annoncer la nouvelle à la principale intéressée. Il décida de l'appelait dans la journée afin de lui fixer un rendez-vous pour le soir dans le petit parc qui se trouvait derrière l'église. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait lui dire mais il préférera y penser le moment voulu. Jarod préfère parler avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec sa tête dans ces moments là. Il finit par s'endormir au petit matin.

Parker rentra chez elle dans la journée. Le médecin lui avait conseillé une bonne semaine de repos. Elle avait appelé Sydney pour le lui dire et elle venait de raccrocher avec son frère. Il l'avait surprise car il lui donna sa semaine sans rechigner ni en demandant pourquoi. Le médecin lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis déjà quelques semaines. Maintenant elle se demandait comment c'était possible. Quelqu'un avait sûrement la réponse et au fond d'elle, elle espérait que se soit le p'tit génie. D'ailleurs à ce moment-là son téléphone sonna :

« - Allo !

- Parker, c'est toi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jarod ?

- Prendre de tes nouvelles !

- Je vais bien.

- Je sais pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital, hier !

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite mais moi aussi, je sais pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital hier.

- Mais sais tu comment tu t'est retrouvée dans cet état ?

- …Jarod, que sais tu ?

- Pas au téléphone ! Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 11h dans le parc derrière l'église. Dit-il en raccrochant.

- Jarod !...Jarod ! » Mais c'était trop tard. Il le savait ! Maintenant, il lui fallait choisir : aller au rendez-vous et connaître la vérité ou laisser faire les choses. Ayant horreur de se faire manipuler, elle décida d'aller voir Jarod. Mais pour l'instant, elle alla se coucher, car elle était mentalement épuisée par les événements de ces derniers jours.

Jarod savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, maintenant il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que Parker serait bien au rendez-vous. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait le temps pour aller visiter l'appartement dont il avait vu l'annonce, la veille au soir. 2 heures plus tard, il ressortait de l'immeuble tout contant. Son nouvel appartement était idéalement situé. Il repassa à son hôtel pour payer et prendre ses affaires puis alla faire quelques courses en ville. En rentrant chez lui, il s'aperçu que c'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Il se prépara un bon repas qu'il pris le temps de déguster. Puis il s'installa dans le canapé et commença à zapper. Il tomba sur la rediffusion d'une veille série des années 70. Jarod s'assoupit devant. Quand il se réveilla il était 11h moins quart. Il éteignit la télé, pris sa veste et sortit.

Parker arriva à 11h pile. Ne voyant personne, elle pris place sur l'un des bancs et contempla les étoiles. Elles étaient d'un éclat inouï pour un soir de mai. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas. Jarod était déjà là depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Mais lui avait contemplé autre chose que les étoiles. Quand Parker tourna la tête dans sa direction, il se décida à engager la conversation :

« - Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir !

- La nuit est belle et agréable, et les étoiles sont nombreuses, n'est ce pas ?

- Jarod, je ne suis pas là pour parler de la nuit et des étoiles mais pour connaître la vérité !

- Je te la dirais, dit t'il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, mais avant j'ai une question à te poser : est tu heureuse d'attendre cet enfant ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant. C'est vrai que je suis heureuse d'être enceinte mais en même temps je redoute ce que sera cet enfant.

- Au moins tu es honnête ! Alors à mon tour de l'être. Les 2 questions que tu te poses sont comment et de qui tu es enceinte. Ces 2 questions ont la même réponse : moi.

- Toi…

- Je pense que Sydney a du te raconter ce qui c'était passé pendant les 2 semaines qu'ont durer ma capture. Lyle, et je suppose Raines, m'a demandé de procéder à une fécondation in vitro. Je l'ai fait mais en posant une condition. Il l'a accepté. Mais j'étais suspicieux. J'ai demandé du matériel de recherche ADN. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qui était les parents. J'ai alors compris…Ils veulent recréer un Ethan…Maintenant, toi aussi tu connais la vérité. …Mais c'est à toi et à toi seule de décider de la suite des événements, dit t'il en se levant, voici mon adresse…si tu as d'autres questions viens, j'essayerai d'y répondre, » rajouta t'il en lui tendant un papier. Au moment où Parker pris le papier, leurs doigts se touchèrent et tous les 2 éprouvèrent une agréable sensation. Alors doucement, Jarod se baissa et embrassa Parker, puis se releva et partit. Mais à peine avait t'il fait quelques mètres qu'il se retourna et lui dit : « Mégane toi seule peux changer ton destin et celui de notre enfant. »

« Notre enfant », ces 2 mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Parker quand elle arriva chez elle. Elle devait choisir et elle le savait. Le choix était plutôt simple, mais on lui avait appris à tellement haire Jarod qu'elle avait encore du mal à imaginer que c'était lui le père de cet enfant qu'elle portait. Elle décida de remettre ses décisions à demain et d'en parler avec Sydney.

Le lendemain, Jarod se promenait en ville quand il vit dans un magasin des affaires de bébés. Il ne put résister. Il en ressortit une heure plus tard les bras chargés de paquet et assez content de lui.

Parker arrivant dans le labo de simulation pendant que Broots et Sydney examinaient le paquet de Jarod qui venait juste d'arriver.

« - Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez. Ouvrez le !

- Mais il est déjà ouvert, mais il y a un autre paquet sur lequel est écrit pour mlle Parker, répondit Broots.

- Dans ce cas là, donnez le moi ! » Sydney le lui tendit, et commença à le déballer. Mais une lettre tomba. Sydney la pris et la lut : « _En espèrent que ceci te fasse prendre la bonne décision. Avec toute mon affection. Jarod. _Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » Parker finit de déballer le paquet. C'était l'un des vêtements que Jarod avait acheté dans la journée. Parker se sentit très lasse d'un coup, elle s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier et se mis sa tête dans ses bras en gardant serré contre elle la grenouillère envoyée par Jarod. Sydney et Broots, inquiets par son attitude, s'approchèrent. Sydney alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle, alors que Broots préféra rester debout. Sydney lui demanda, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Parker ? Pourquoi Jarod vous a-t-il envoyé ce vêtement de bébé avec ce mot ?

- En faite si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'était pour vous parler, dit t'elle en relevant la tête. Je dois prendre une décision qui implique beaucoup de choses, trop en faite et j'ai donc besoin de conseil.

- Si vous commenciez par le début, dites nous comment vous êtes arrivé devant ce choix, lui proposa Sydney.

- D'accord, mais tout ceci devra rester secret bien que je soupçonne mon frère d'être déjà au courant. Tout a commencé avant-hier, quand je fus prise d'un malaise. Le médecin de l'hôpital a confirmé mes doutes : je suis enceinte…

- Mais comment ? Demandèrent en même temps Broots et Sydney.

- Je me suis posé cette question et j'ai eu ma réponse quand Jarod est venu. Il m'a dit comment et de qui je suis enceinte. C'est à la suite de cette conversation que je dois prendre une décision. J'ai le choix entre laisser faire les choses et courir le risque que mon enfant devient un cobaye ou agir en souhaitant que tout marche et voir mon enfant grandir normalement…

- Parker, si c'était le mien, je ferai tout pour qu'il vive libre…

- Moi aussi, et je serai prêt à aider les personnes que je considère comme mes amis, » dit Broots en surprenant tout le monde. Mais il réussit à faire sourire Parker. Elle se sentit à nouveau pleine de courage et prête à affronter tous les dangers. Elle quitta le centre bien décider à parler d'avenir avec une certaine personne qu'elle voit sous un angle différent à présent.

Jarod allait se mettre à table quand on sonna à la porte. Il s'adentait à tout sauf à la personne qu'il trouva sur le seuil : Mégane Parker.

« - Entre, il ne fait pas très chaud ce soir, même pour un mois de mai.

- Merci.

- Veux tu te joindre à moi pour dîner ?

- Si tu en a suffisamment pour deux de plus.

- Oui, il y en aura suffisamment. » Dit t'il en tirant une des chaises autour de la table. Leur dîner fut fort agréable. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. A la fin, Jarod lui proposa une tisane. Elle accepta et il lui proposa de s'installer dans le sofa. Elle y prit place et quelques minutes plus tard, Jarod vient la rejoindre en lui tendant sa tasse. Il l'avait observé toute la soirée, il avait découvert une autre femme. Il avait presque retrouvé la petite fille qu'il avait connue autre fois. Mais il avait vu autre chose dans son regard : de la peur. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il se décida donc à engager la conversation :

« - Mégane, pourquoi es tu venu ici, ce soir ?

- Je suis venu, car j'ai pris ma décision. Donne moi ta main ! » Jarod s'exécuta bien qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi. Parker la pris et la posa sur son ventre.

« - Ceci est notre enfant. Et je veux qu'il puisse vivre libre et entourer de ses parents. Dit t'elle d'un trait. Puis elle regarda Jarod, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Surprise, elle lui demanda : Jarod qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je suis heureux. La dernière chose à laquelle c'est que tu viennes et que tu me dises que tu veux bâtir un avenir avec moi. Je suis encore plus heureux car à cet instant tu es redevenue la petite fille que j'ai connu il y 20 ans. » Et en gardant la main sur son ventre, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'intensité car Parker ne le rejetait pas bien au contraire. Il s'écarta légèrement et regarda Mégane. Il lui dit en se levant et en lui tendant la main « Je t'aime, Mégane Parker ». Mégane s'en saisit et Jarod la tira à lui. Il en profita pour de nouveau l'embrasser. Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se fut à Mégane de dire « Je t'aime aussi ». Et puis sans prévenir, Jarod lui attrapa les jambes et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien, en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Jarod pris soit de défaire doucement les boutons puis il sépara dans un geste lent les pans du chemisier de Parker, et pris soin d'embrasser chaque partie que ce malheureux bout de tissu avait pour but de cacher. Il descendit jusqu'au ventre plat de Parker et s'y attarda longtemps puis remonta avec la même lenteur pour retrouver sa bouche toujours aussi exquise. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et se cambra, offrant son corps à ses multiples baisers. Jarod entreprit de lui ôter son pantalon, il fit lentement descendre la fermeture, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes qu'il avait toujours admiré, il contempla un instant le corps à moitié nu de Mégane, il ne pouvait imaginer, qu'il lui appartenait, pour cette nuit, pour toujours, elle était à lui, et il l'avait tant désiré. Elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps et l'attira vers elle. En un geste et profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, elle s'était retrouvée sur lui, elle décida elle aussi de profiter pleinement de cette nuit qui s'offrait à eux, se moquant de celle qui suivrait, du moment qu'elle était avec lui. Cette position ne dérangeait pas plus Jarod, qui pouvait admirer la magnifique poitrine de sa partenaire, il posa ses mains sur son dos et les laissa descendre …Mégane défit la fermeture de son pantalon et en profita, pour retirer son boxer, elle admira un moment, une partie du corps de Jarod, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir, un jour, à part peut être perdu dans un de ses rêves les plus intimes qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de faire ces dernières jours. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis descendit lentement en traçant une ligne invisible de la bouche de Jarod jusqu'à son bas ventre, sur lequel elle s'attarda un moment. Jarod était surpris, même Zoé n'avait été aussi loin. Il plongeait dans un abîme d'extase alors que Mégane jouait de sa langue et de ses mains délicates mais néanmoins dangereuses sur la verge de Jarod d'où saillait une longue veine bleue. Il explosait littéralement et Meg le sentait. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son chemin en sens inverse vers la bouche de son amant mais Jarod ne la laissa pas faire et même si Parker le dominait sur l'instant, il préférait dominer, ce qu'il fit presque instantanément.

« - Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'en suis sûre, ce que je veux c'est toi et seulement toi.

- Et pour le bébé ?

- Le médecin a dit que cela ne craignait rien dans les premiers mois. »

Il put lire dans son regard un sentiment d'immense confiance, d'amour profond. Cela lui redonnait confiance. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en la pénétrant lentement. A ce contact, ils se sentaient électrisés, comme si c'était pour tous les deux leur " première fois ". Jarod entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent puis plus rapide car Mégane le faisait aller plus vite en l'accompagnant d'ondulations du bassin. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leur synchronisme était tel qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps, Jarod se déversant en Mégane en murmurant doucement son nom à l'oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, durant un long moment puis se détachèrent à regret. Totalement vidée, Parker s'était endormie, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Jarod et l'un de ses bras entourant la taille du Caméléon comme si elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Jarod l'embrassa sur le front puis la rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Trois jours plus tard, Parker se réveilla seule. Mais en sentant l'odeur du café, elle sut que Jarod n'était pas encore partit. Ils en avaient discuté la veille. Au début Mégane n'était pas d'accord mais Jarod la convainquit que c'était la meilleure solution. Mégane reprenait le travail et Jarod partait. Bien sûr, ils resteraient en contact mais ces derniers jours avaient été tellement merveilleux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que ça se termine. Mais ils savaient tous les 2 que plus Jarod restait plus ils risquaient d'être découvert. Et puis bien qu'il n'en fit part à Parker que plus tard Jarod avait un plan pour qu'ils puissent vivre sans crainte du centre. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Pour l'instant le mieux c'est de faire croire à Lyle et sûrement à Raines, que leur plan marchait. Jarod avait déjà pris un billet pour partir de Blue Cove. Après il ne savait par encore ou il irait mais sûrement là où des gens auraient besoin de lui. Mais il fut interrompu dans le cour de ses pensées quand il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il se retourna et découvrit le visage radieux de Mégane.

« - Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse avaler quoique se soit car ton fils me joue encore de mauvais tour.

- Pourquoi se serai un garçon ? Moi, je dis que c'est une petite fille qui se cache là. Puis en se baissant au niveau du ventre de Mégane, il rajouta : Mon cher enfant, pendant que papa ne sera pas là, il ne faudra pas trop embêter maman ! »

Cette phrase déclencha l'hilarité chez les parents, mais Mégane s'arrêta vite et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Jarod continua à rire pendant un moment puis rejoignit Mégane qui se passait un peu d'eau sur la figure. La prenant par la taille, il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille un peu mieux. Puis l'embrassant dans le cou, il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Il est l'heure de nous séparer, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que ces derniers jours se renouvellent pendant de nombreuses années. Mais maintenant chacun doit reprendre la route qui est la sienne pendant quelques temps pour revenir après sur le même chemin. » Mégane, se retourna et l'embrassa puis lui répondit « tu as raison, mais pars maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis ». Puis à regret elle quitta ses bras où elle se sentait en sécurité pour aller se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard Jarod quitta la maison et Mégane s'effronda sur son lit.

Quand Parker sortit de l'ascenseur, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec son frère. Lyle, tout sourire, lui demanda :

« - Ca va mieux ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lyle ?

- Juste prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur, à qui je tiens beaucoup.

- Qu'est ce que tu manigances ?

- Pourquoi faut t'il que tu sois toujours suspicieuse envers moi ? Je fais des fois des choses sans arrières pensées.

- Ah bon ! Et bien alors, je te connaît mal. Sûr ce je te laisse car moi, j'ai du travail ! » Et elle partit en direction du bureau de Sydney, plantant son frère au milieu du couloir. Quand Sydney la vit arriver, il fut étonné, puis rassuré après qu'il lui eu demandé :

« - Alors, avez-vous fait un choix ?

- Oh oui, et je pense que se sera le meilleur pour mon enfant. Au fait, Jarod ne vous a pas appelé ?

- Non, pas depuis…puis en repensant à cette conversation il demanda, c'est Jarod le père ? » Parker, surprise que Sydney soit au courant, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais elle finit par demander :

« - Comment le savez vous ?

- Jarod m'a appelé le jour de votre malaise et m'a tenu des propos assez étranges. Mais la phrase que j'ai surtout retenu, c'est : « Le centre veut recréer un Ethan. » Maintenant, que j'ai de nouveau éléments, j'en comprends le sens… » Broots rentra en trombe dans le bureau de Sydney :

« - Sydney, j'ai les document que vous m'aviez demandé…oups, je ne vous avais pas vu. Désolé, J'interromps peut-être une conversation ?

- Ce n'est rien, nous avions fini. Allez y, de tout façon il faut que j'y aille. Je repasserai sûrement dans la journée, dit Parker en sortant. Broots se retourna vers Sydney et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle est encore malade ?

- Non Broots, elle est tout simplement enceinte ! »

Trois mois plus tard, en rentrant chez elle, Parker découvrit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans l'une des pièces de la maison. Elle prit son arme et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la lumière, c'était dans la cuisine. Elle entra en pointant son arme puis s'écria :

« - Jarod !

- Bonsoir, dit t'il en se tournant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et en levant les mains dont l'un tenait une cuillère couverte de sauce tomate, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Si je le suis, mais depuis que tu es parti, je suis devenue méfiante, lui répondit t'elle en baissant son arme.

- Je t'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaises. J'espère que tu as faim ? Le repas sera prêt dans 10min, tu as le temps de te mettre à l'aise. Mégane, qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Dit t'elle en resserrant encore plus son étreinte. Mais disons que depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai soudain faim d'autre chose !

- Après le repas, tu auras ce que tu veux, mais pas avant car il faut que ma fille grandisse, dit t'il en se retournant en posant sa main sur le ventre de Mégane.

- Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie. Je vais me changer, dit t'elle en sortant mais elle repassa la tête par la porte, et après tu as intérêt à tenir tes promesses. » Tous les 2 éclatèrent de rire puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Jarod fit tout pour que Mégane se fatigue le moins possible. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent de tout et rien. Arriva le déssert, Jarod avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises. Quand il sortit de la cuisine, Mégane s'exclama :

« - Mais il est énorme !

- Oui mais on en viendra à bout. Entre toi qui manges pour deux et moi qui ai une faim de loup. » Jarod le posa sur la table et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Puis se retournant vers Mégane, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Elle s'exécuta et Jarod se mit à genou, puis en ouvrant l'écrin, il demanda : « Mégane Parker, voulez vous devenir ma femme ? » Mégane ouvrit les yeux et posa une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur l'écrin.

« - Jarod, je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Alors, dis seulement oui !

- Jarod, tu as vraiment le don pour faire les choses au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est notre enfant et je veux qu'il ait ses parents autour de lui. Alors oui, je le veux !

- Merci ! » Et Jarod se releva pour embrasser Mégane…et le gâteau resta sur la table sans qu'ils y aient touché.

Le lendemain, Jarod fut le premier à se réveiller. Il observa un moment la jeune femme qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle portait sa bague. Jarod était fier de lui car c'était une magnifique pièce qu'il avait fait. L'anneau était en argent sur lequel il y avait un rubis entouré de 2 lettres : J et M. Il sentit bouger à ses côtés, et en se retournant il découvrit le visage radieux de Mégane. Elle s'étira pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser interminable. Chacun voulait profiter encore de l'autre. Mais Mégane rompit ce doux moment car elle se posait une question :

« - Pourquoi es tu à Blue Cove ?

- Je t'aime et tu me manquais !

- Je t'aime aussi mais je te connais trop. Tu as autre chose en tête.

- Moi aussi je vaux que notre enfant puisse grandir sans crainte du centre. Pendant les trois derniers mois, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai fini par trouver la solution. Aujourd'hui tu restes avec moi, demain tu retournes au centre pendant que je finis mes préparatifs…

- Quels préparatifs ? Jarod, tu me fais peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mon plan ne peut pas raté. Vendredi, quand tu vas arriver au centre, demande à Broots de faire préparer le jet et dis à Sydney d'aller chercher Angelo. Ils te demanderont sûrement pourquoi. Tu leur répondras que tu as eu des infos et que vous partez pour San Fransico.

- Jarod, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

- J'en ai marre de me cacher et je ne veux surtout pas que mon enfant vive ce que j'ai vécu. Je t'en prie, fait moi confiance et jure moi que tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé !

-…Vendredi ?

- Oui. » Lui répondit t'il en l'embrassant. Ils ne prirent leur petit déjeuner que tard dans la matinée. Durant la journée ils commencèrent à faire des projets d'avenir. Chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre. Jarod portait mille petites attentions à Mégane et elle appréciait de se faire chouchouter. Quand la nuit tomba, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien de plus qu'un baiser passionné.

Le lendemain, Parker arriva radieuse au centre. En entrant dans la salle de simulation, elle surprit Broots parlant avec Sydney.

« - C'est dommage que mademoiselle Parker ne soit pas tombée enceinte plus tôt. Depuis ces trois derniers mois, Elle ne m'a crié dessus que 5 fois et en plus ce n'était que pour des oublis de ma part.

- C'est vrai que la maternité change une femme surtout si celle si attend un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aime

- Vous savez qui est le père ?

- Oui mais j'ai juré à Parker de garder le secret.

- Allez Sydney, soyez sympa ! Dites moi si c'est quelqu'un du centre.

- Broots, j'ai promis.

- Bonjour, messieurs !

- Made…moiselle Parker ! Bonjour ! Bredouilla Broots

- Bonjour, comment c'est passé votre jour de congé ?

- Très bien, répondit t'elle avec un grand sourire. Broots vous êtes trop curieux.

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret…

- Je sais mais si vous étiez au courant vous seriez en danger. Mais je pense que vous le saurez bientôt, dit-elle en tournant les talons puis elle leur cria, si vous me cherchez je serai dans mon bureau.

- Vous voyez ce que je vous dissez, dit Broots une fois que Parker eu franchit la porte, avant elle m'aurait répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que je n'avais pas à fourrer mon nez dedans. Et là elle me dit juste que je suis trop curieux…Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par je le saurai bientôt ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien mais je lui fais confiance pour nous réserver encore bien des surprises, répondit Sydney dans le vague.

Le vendredi suivant, en entrant dans la salle de simulation, Parker s'écria :

« - Broots, faites préparer le jet, nous partons pour San Fransico !

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent t'ils en cœur.

- J'ai eu des infos comme quoi Jarod pourrait être dans cette ville

- Mais elle est immense ! s'exclama Broots.

- C'est pour ça qu'Angelo vient avec nous, Sydney vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

- Bien sûr !

- Le jet sera prêt dans 2 heures, dit Broots en raccrochant le téléphone.

- Merci à tous les deux, je suis dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que l'on parte, j'ai un coup de téléphone à donner. » Arrivée dans son bureau, elle appela Jarod :

« - Allo !

- C'est bon, dans 2 heures on est partis.

- Bon, quand vous arrivez là-bas, descendez au Fairmont sur Nob Hill. J'ai réservé.

- Au Fairmont, mais c'est un des hôtels les plus réputés de la ville !

- Le patron est un ami, je l'ai tiré d'affaire il n'y a pas longtemps. Je vous y rejoindrai sûrement demain.

- Bonne chance ! Je t'aime !

- je t'aime aussi ! » Et Jarod raccrocha. Parker resta un long moment avec le téléphone à la main. 2 heures plus tard quand elle monta dans l'avion, elle se retourna et murmura « j'espère que tout ira bien ».

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrirent à San Fransico. Sydney héla un taxi et Parker donna l'adresse indiquée par Jarod. Une fois, arrivé, Broots et Sydney furent ébahis par tout le luxe. Parker s'y attendant se dirigea directement vers le comptoir.

« - Bonjour, quelqu'un à du réservé pour moi.

- Oui, à quel nom ?

- Parker…

- Vous êtes les amis de Jarod ! Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. Tommm ! Tom ! Tu veux bien conduire ces gens dans leur chambre, dit le réceptionniste en tendant les clefs. Ce sont les amis de Jarod.

- De monsieur Jarod ? Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en se saisissant des clefs. Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. M. Jarod vous a réservé la plus belle chambre de l'hôtel et surtout avec la meilleure vue. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Oui…répondit Parker évasive. » Tom rentra dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Quand les porte s'ouvrirent et que Tom annonça : « Bienvenu dans la suite princière ! », tout le monde fut étonné. Tom s'amusa à voir leur réaction. Il éclata de rire quand il vit leur tête après avoir ouvert les portes de la suite. Il y avait tout. Une énorme bibliothèque pour Sydney, un ordinateur avec modem pour Broots mais aussi un écran géant, un jacuzzi et trois chambres avec des lits immenses. Tom ouvrit les rideaux et leur souhaita de passer un bon séjour à San Fransico. Sydney le remercia en lui laissant un pourboire et Tom sortit. Broots fut le premier à réagir

« - Waouuuh ! Je ne savais pas que Jarod avait piqué autant de fric au centre !

- Non ! Le patron de l'hôtel est un ami à lui, répondit Parker en s'approchant du balcon pour admirer la vue.

- Parker, pourquoi on est ici ?

- Jarod nous rejoindra demain, répondit Parker encore plus évasive.

- Ja…rod, bredouilla Broots. Comment le savez vous ? » Parker ne répondit pas, c'est alors que Sydney remarqua la bague à l'annulaire de la jeune femme. « Venez Broots, vous aurez vos réponses demain. » dit t'il en entraînant l'informaticien vers le salon.

Jarod regarda sa montre. Parker et toute la troupe devaient être arrivés depuis une heure. Pour l'instant son plan marchait à merveille. Il était midi et Lyle sortait pour déjeuner. Il tenait déjà Raines, et une fois qu'il aurait Lyle, son plan ne pourrait que marcher et dans quelques heures le centre n'existerai plus. Lyle allait monter dans sa voiture et Jarod se décida à agir.

Une heure plus tard, au sous-sol 27, Jarod se tenait devant deux chaises et tenant dans ses mains un petit boîtier, il sifflotait. L'une des deux personnes commença à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas les idées encore bien en place mais était sûr de connaître la personne en face de lui. Jarod s'amusait beaucoup en regardant Lyle revenir à lui.

« - Alors, la marmotte, on se réveille !

- Jarod ! Où sommes-nous ?

- Toujours au centre, mais je t'expliquerai tout quand ton copain sera réveillé.

- Mon copain ? Quel copain ?

- La personne avec laquelle tu voulais nuire à la vie de trois personnes.

- Jarod, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes.

- Tu vas comprendre. Bonjours M. Raines !

- Jarod !

- Vous savez encore qui je suis, dit-il en se levant. Mais oui forcement, puisque que vous vouliez me prendre mon enfant !

- Votre enfant ? dirent Lyle et Raines en même temps.

- Oui, et ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas, puisque c'est vous qui m'avait demandé de le créer de façon artificielle. Vous n'êtes que des monstres mais à partir de maintenant, je sais que vous ne nuirez à plus personne.

- Jarod, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Et bien c'est très simple. Je connais suffisamment de choses pour détruire ce niveau et vous tuer sans causer trop de dommage ailleurs. » Jarod leur tourna le dos enclencha la minuterie puis se retourna. « Il vous reste 15min à vivre. Mais avant, j'aurai une question : ou est le fils de M. Parker et de Brigitte.

- Mais en quoi ça vous intéresse.

- Je suis sur que ma femme voudra s'occupé de lui maintenant qu'elle va commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Lyle en essayant de se détacher.

- C'est bien dommage parce que j'aurai pu vous épargniez beaucoup de stresse.

- Il est à Donoterase, déclara Raine en espèrent sauver sa carcasse.

- Et bien au revoir, messieurs, je pars vivre ma vie sans plus me cacher et libre de fonder une famille. » Et Jarod partit sans se presser vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé il se retourna et enclencha les bombes. Dix minutes plus part il était dehors. Il regarda sa montre et calcula qu'il avait juste le temps de passer à Donoterase avant son vol et dans 4 heures, il serait à San Francisco. Là-bas il serait donc…et les sous-sols du centre explosèrent au moment où il se dit qu'il arriverait à minuit. Sur qu'il pouvait commencer une nouvelle vie avec la femme qu'il aime et sûrement entouré de sa famille, il partit rapidement vers sa voiture. La ferme de Donoterase se trouve en environ 40 kilomètres de Blue Cove. Jarod rentra de la même manière que la dernière fois. Il était déjà tard et l'équipe de surveillance était réduite à son minimum. Il se faufila jusqu'en salle de contrôle et repéra assez vite la chambre du gosse. Sur l'écran de la chambre, il ne vit d'abord rien puis quelque chose remua dans un coin de la chambre. Il mit le son plus fort et entendit clairement des sanglots. Son sang fit demi-tour et il se précipita vers la chambre. Dès que Jarod ouvrit la porte, le petit se redressa et lui dit :

« - Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, dit le petit en se levant et en se séchant les yeux.

- Rien du tout, lui répondit le caméléon en s'accroupissant à ses cotés. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Comment ils t'appellent quand ils ont besoin de toi ?

- Ils me donnent des ordres.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard. Moi, c'est Jarod. Sais-tu quel age tu as ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et bien tu vas bientôt avoir 3 ans et les petits garçons comme toi dorment déjà depuis un moment en général. Mais nous maintenant, nous allons sortir d'ici et partir très loin.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Si je le fais, M. Raines va être très en colère.

- Tu n'as plus avoir peur de lui, il ne pourra jamais plus te faire de mal.

- Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle simulation ?

- Non, tu ne vas plus jamais faire de simulation. Maintenant, il faut qu'on s'en aille. » Il tendit la main vers le garçon qui s'en saisit puis tous les deux sortirent de la chambre. Mais le petit semblait épuisé. Jarod le pris dans ses bras. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture. Il installa le petit a l'arrière et lui mis une couverture sur les épaules puis se mis au volant, direction Dover. Arrivé à l'aéroport, le garçon dormait. Jarod le pris dans ses bras sans qu'il se réveille. Il regarda sa montre. Dans 5 heures, ils seraient à San Francisco. L'hôtesse lui souhaita bon voyage.

Une fois à San Francisco, ils prirent un taxi. Jarod garda le petit sur ses genoux. En arrivant à l'hôtel, Jarod leva les yeux au ciel, c'était une belle nuit propice aux rêves et aux projets d'avenir. Quand il entra dans l'hôtel, Tom vient l'accueillir et le conduisit à la chambre de ses amis. Quand Jarod entra dans la suite, il fut surpris de voir une silhouette sur la terrasse. Il remercia Tom en lui donnant un pourboire puis ferma les portes. Il se dirigea vers l'une des trois chambres, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Broots en train de ronfler. Il coucha le petit puis ressortit de la chambre. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la terrasse le plus doucement possible car il supposait que Sydney et Angelo devaient eux aussi dormir. Au moment où il pénétra sur la terrasse, Parker eu un léger frisson. Il ôta sa veste et la lui posa sur ses épaules, puis l'enlaça. Parker se laissa faire car elle avait reconnu Jarod. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Puis elle lui demanda :

« - Qu'est ce que tu as été faire ?

- Une chose pour que nous puissions vivre libre…

- Jarod, tu m'as déjà donné cette réponse ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu verras…demain, maintenant viens te coucher. Toi et notre fille, vous avez besoin de repos. » Conclut-il en l'entraînant vers l'une des chambres. Il savait que c'était la plus grande et pensait à juste titre que les autres lui avaient laissée. Mégane s'y laissa conduire sans broncher. Une fois arrivé, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jarod l'embrassa sur le front et tous deux s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Sydney fut le premier à se lever. Il sortit de sa chambre et passa commande auprès de la réception pour qu'ils aient leur petit déjeuner servi dès que possible. Ensuite il s'installa dans un des sofas du salon. Il alluma la télé et tomba sur le journal du matin. Le reportage qu'il était en train de suivre décrivait une explosion survenue dans l'état du Delaware, tard dans la nuit. Broots entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Sydney lui dit de s'asseoir et d'écouter. L'informaticien s'exécuta et le reportage continua. Le reporter expliquait que heureusement il n'y avait pas eu de mort et aucun blessé à signaler. Mais il continua en disant que les secours n'avaient pas encore fouillé tous les niveaux. La police s'intéressait de très près à cette explosion car à la suite d'une lettre anonyme, ils avaient ouvert une enquête sur la société possédant ce bâtiment. Le reporter termina en disant qu'il serait souhaitable que le bilan de la catastrophe reste ainsi. Sydney baissa le volume et se tourna vers Broots.

«- Bon ! Et bien maintenant je crois que nous n'avons plus d'emploi.

- Sydney, vous croyez que c'est Jarod le responsable ?

- Je ne sais pas Broots, mais c'est fort possible !

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait pu le faire il y a plus de cinq ans.

- Parce que maintenant il a encore plus de raison d'en vouloir au Centre.

- Sydney vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

- Je pense que maintenant je peux vous le dire vous courrais plus aucun danger... Jarod est le père du bébé de Mlle Parker.

- Pardon ! Non ce n'est pas possible, vous me faites une blague Sydney!

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-même quand elle se réveillera. Vous pourrez même peut-être demander au père.

- A oui, c'est vrai, Jarod doit nous rejoint ce matin. »

Angelo sortit de sa chambre à ce moment-là. Il avait l'air heureux, cela étonna Sydney qui lui demanda :

«- Que se passe-t-il Angelo ?

- Jarod… Vivre heureux maintenant… Avec ceux qu'il aime… Le centre détruit.

- Angelo, sais-tu si il y a des survivants ?

- Non, tous morts… L'esprit du centre de mort… Les enfants du centre vivre heureux maintenant.

- Les enfants ? Demanda Broots étonné.

- Oui, Jarod Mégane et Timmy…

- Jarod, je connais, Timmy encore, je peux comprendre, mais qui est Mégane ?

- Mégane est mon prénom.

- Mlle Parker ! S'écrièrent Sydney et Broots en même temps.

- Chut ! Vous allez réveiller Jarod, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas utilisé pour me désigner. Mais maintenant une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi, il va falloir que je me réhabitue à l'entendre. Je crois que maintenant je vais pouvoir vous raconter l'histoire, Broots…

- Vous êtes au courant pour l'explosion au centre ?

- Oui j'ai entendu la fin du reportage et ce que disait Angelo, et je savais que Jarod préparait quelque chose. L'histoire commence il y a maintenant plus de six mois. C'étaient quelques semaines après notre retour de Carthis. En fait je suis resté dans le coma que trois jours mais mon frère et mon…père, M. Raines, ont fait croire à Jarod que je suis restée beaucoup plus longtemps dans le coma afin de pouvoir m'utiliser. Jarod accepta de collaborer mais fixa une condition que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs. Il les aida à créer un enfant. Le projet de mon frère et de monsieur Raines était de recréer un Ethan... Mais ils n'avaient plus le matériel génétique de ma mère et du père de Jarod. Alors ils ont pris le mien et celui de Jarod. Au départ, nous ne le savions ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais Jarod décida de faire des recherches ADN. Il craignait qu'une autre famille que la sienne soit déchirée. Au bout de quelques mois il découvrit qui étaient les parents de l'enfant qu'il avait créé. De mon côté que je me posais les questions suivantes : comment tout ceci était arrivé et de qui étais-je enceinte ? Ces réponses arrivèrent la semaine où j'ai fais mon malaise. Jarod avait découvert que c'était lui et moi, les parents de l'enfant qu'il avait créé. Vous vous rappelez sûrement la grenouillère qu'il avait envoyée ? Ses compagnons firent un signe de la tête qui confirma ses dires. Il voulait ainsi me décider à faire le bon choix. Celui-ci étant de ne pas me laisser faire par le centre et de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. J'ai décidé de suivre ce chemin et en ai fait part à Jarod. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait sur cette route…

- Et c'est ainsi que j'en suis arrivé à poser des bombes au centre. Pour que ma fille puisse vivre libre et sans aucune peur de quoi que ce soit, dit Jarod en sortant de sa chambre. » On frappa à la porte et Jarod alla ouvrir. Tom poussait un chariot sur lequel reposait leur petit déjeuner. Jarod lui laissa un petit pourboire et tira le chariot à l'intérieur de la suite. Sydney avait commandé vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait : du café, du thé, des biscuits, des beignets…tout. Chacun pris place autour de la table de la salle à manger et prit ce qui lui plaisait. On aurait pu croire à une vraie famille. Quelque part dans la suite un bip se fit entendre. C'était l'ordinateur portable de Jarod qui recevait un message vidéophonique. Jarod étonné, se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Il rentra dans la pièce qui servait de bureau et appuya sur la touche entrée du clavier. Le visage de son père apparut alors sur l'écran. Jarod tout content mais fort étonné demanda :

«- Papa, comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

- J'ai mis un moment mais je suis content d'y être parvenu, surtout aujourd'hui.

- Donc tu es au courant ?

- Mais bien sur ! J'écoute les informations pour savoir si je ne pourrais pas te retrouver comme ça. Où es-tu ?

- Je suis à San Francisco. Viens m'y retrouver !

- Je pense que je pourrais être là dans la journée. Dis-moi à quel hôtel tu es descendu ?

- Je suis au Fairmont sur Nob Hill, demande Jarod à la réception ils sauront me trouver.

- J'aurai une surprise avec moi, pour toi…

- Moi aussi j'en ai une, je pense qu'elle te surprendra beaucoup plus !

- Si je peux prendre un avion dans l'heure, je pense que je serai là d'ici...trois bonnes heures.

- OK, je vais laisser des consignes à la réception pour que même si nous ne sommes pas là, vous puissiez rentrer dans ma chambre. Mais je pense que nous allons rester dans la chambre une bonne partie de la journée.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire nous, qui est avec toi ?

- Chacun ses secrets et puis c'est ma surprise…

- Bien et bien je verrai ça tout à l'heure.

- Oui, tu verras ! À tout à l'heure. » Et Jarod éteignit la connexion. Avant de retourner au salon, Jarod alla vérifier que le petit dormait toujours puis rejoint ses amis. Parker l'interrogea du regard et il répondit à sa question silencieuse à haute voix :

«- C'était mon père, il voulait savoir si j'était au courant. Il devrait nous rejoindre dans la journée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise. Je me demande qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

- Que cherchait-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Demanda Sydney.

- Comme moi, il cherchait à retrouver ma mère…

- Peut-être l'a t'il retrouvée, dit Broots en mangeant un beignet.

- Possible… Répondit Jarod les yeux dans le vague. Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ?

- Pour moi, ça sera repos. Pendant presque 6 ans, on ne nous a pas autorisé à prendre des vacances à cause de vous, enfin sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Broots. Et vous, Sydney ?

- Profiter du beau temps, descendre sur la plage et marcher.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Angelo, dit Parker en posant un regard bienveillant sur lui. Et nous ? demanda-t-elle à Jarod.

- Balade en amoureux, presque, rajouta t'il plus bas, dans le parc du golden gate, répondit Jarod en se penchant pour embrasser Parker.

- Je pense que je vais prendre Angelo avec moi, il a le droit de connaître la vie à l'extérieur, dit Sydney en regardant ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants d'un air paternaliste.

- Tenez, voici une carte avec un solde extrêmement positif.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, par extrêmement positif ? voulut savoir Parker.

- Et bien avant de faire sauter le centre, j'ai détourné tout l'argent que possédait Raines et Lyle. J'ai aussi trouvé que ta mère et ton père t'avaient laissé une grosse somme d'argent. Raines en avait bloqué l'accès. De plus en farfouillant, j'ai aussi découvert que le terrain ainsi que les bâtiments du centre te reviennent…

- Tu as découvert quelque chose te concernant ? demanda Sydney.

- Non, rien en informatique. J'espère que j'ai bien calculé mon coup et que seul le dernier sous-sol aura été endommagé par l'explosion.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, si vous voulez de l'aide, proposa Broots. Tout le monde fut étonné de sa proposition. Ben quoi, c'est vrai maintenant, je n'ai plus de boulot, j'aurai du temps pour vous aider.

- Non Broots, vous travaillez toujours pour le Centre, lui affirma Parker. Je suppose que tu vas faire en sorte que seul Lyle et Raines soient inquiétés par les poursuites judiciaires.

- Oui, en effet. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent les trouver.

- Comment ça ? Quelqu'un les a prévenus ? demanda Parker

- Non, mais tu sais un accident est si vite arrivé au centre et peut être que les pompiers vont trouver deux cadavres au dernier sous-sol.

- L'esprit du centre est donc vraiment mort, reprit Parker. Nous allons pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Je vais terminer le projet de ma mère et faire du centre un endroit de rêve pour les enfants.

- Et pour ceux-la, j'ai une surprise, dit Jarod en se levant et tirant Parker à sa suite.

- Et mais c'est ma chambre ou vous allez, s'écria Broots

- Oui et il y a deux lits dans cette chambre, » lui répondit Jarod en poussant la porte. Dans le deuxième lit, une forme s'agité sous les couvertures. La petit chose s'emblait être en plein cauchemar. Parker alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Cela s'embla l'apaiser. Parker se tourna vers Jarod en continuant à caresser le petit et lui demandait :

« - Qui est ce ?

- C'est ton petit frère.

- Tu l'as retrouvé avant de partir du centre.

- Il était à Donoterase.

- Raines voulait faire de lui un cobaye. Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien c'est une bonne question. Que sais-tu à propos de ses parents ?

- Et bien j'ai toujours cru que mon père et Brigitte étaient ses parents. Maintenant que je sais que mon père n'est pas mon père, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire.

- Il va falloir faire des tests et fouiller dans toute les archives. Je pense que notre séjour à San Fransico va être vite écourté.

- Maman…murmura le petit garçon en ouvrant les yeux.

- Non, je ne suis pas ta mère mais ta grande sœur.

- Non, tu es ma maman, » lui répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Parker mit un petit moment à réagir puis passa ses bras autour de ce petit corps. Elle ressentit le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle a su que Jarod était le père de sa petite fille. Elle regarda Jarod et celui-ci compris. Parker ferma les yeux et entendit sa mère lui dire : « Sois heureuse, ma fille, ta famille sera bientôt complète. » Le petit se détacha de Parker, regarda Jarod et dit :

« - Grand-mère m'a aussi dit que c'était toi, mon papa.

- Grand-mère ? s'exclamèrent les deux adultes en cœur

- Grand-mère me parle mais que pendant que je dors, d'ailleurs elle te ressemble beaucoup, dit le petit en regardant sa mère.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Sydney et passant la tête par la porte.

- Rien Sydney, tout va bien. Nous vous rejoignions dans 5 minutes, répondit Jarod en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Sydney referma la porte. Si ta mère dit que c'est notre fils, les tests deviennent moins urgents. Mais il y quelque chose d'important, ce petit bout de chou n'a pas de nom.

- Quoi ? s'écria Parker. Tu veux dire que mon fils n'était seulement qu'un numéro.

- Je pense que Raines voulait l'humaniser le moins possible, dit Jarod en s'assaillant à son tour sur le lit puis en regardant l'enfant toujours dans les bras de sa mère, il demanda : comment aimerait tu t'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à ça. Et puis en général ce sont les parents qui décident du prénom de leur enfant

- Parker, rappelle moi quel age à ce gamin ?

- Jarod, tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça…Thomas !

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux t'appeler Thomas, demanda Mégane à son fils.

- Thomas, oui, ça me plait, répondit le garçon en regardant ses parents.

- Tu portes le prénom d'un homme qui a compté énormément pour ta mère et qui fut un très bon ami pour moi. Si nous allions rejoindre les autres, dit Jarod en se levant.

- D'accord, » dit Thomas en sautant dans les bras de son père. La petite famille regagna le salon. Thomas dans les bras de Jarod, les deux adultes main dans la main. La situation fut expliquée, le petit déjeuné fut finit tranquillement entre découvertes et rigolades. A 10 heures, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Jarod donna ses consignes à la réception pour quand son père arrivera. Lui, Mégane et Thomas prirent la direction du parc surplombant la baie. Ils se promenèrent ainsi pendant presque ¾ d'heures quand ils tombèrent sur un jardin d'enfant. Jarod expliqua rapidement le principe à son fils et laissa le garçon partir à la découverte des jeux. Mégane était allée s'asseoir sur les bancs prévus pour les parents, le caméléon l'y rejoignit. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa future femme, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et dit :

« - Il ne manque plus qu'une personne pour que mon bonheur soit parfait.

- Ta mère ?

- Non, Ethan. Non ne savons toujours pas où il est.

- Maintenant que nous sommes libres, nous le retrouverons plus vite.

- Et bien plutôt que tu ne le crois, mon frère, lui répondit une voix derrière eux. » Le couple se retourna et découvrirent leur frère. Mégane fut la première à réagir :

« - Ethan, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, ma sœur. Maman m'a dit que je vous trouverais là. Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin réconcilié, dit en posant la main sur le ventre de sa sœur.

- Et oui, lui répondit Jarod en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Mais dis nous, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces six derniers mois ?

- Quand je suis partit de chez toi, ma sœur, c'est que maman m'avait prévenu que le centre avait aussi réussit à me retrouvé et que je devais partir. Après avoir quitté Blue Cove, maman m'a guidé jusqu'à cette ville. Elle disait que je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aiderai à contrôler mon pouvoir.

- Et tu as passé six mois ici ? demanda Mégane

- Disons que les personnes que j'ai rencontrées sont spéciales et que je me suis attaché à eux. Ils m'ont appris à vivre normalement.

- Quand tu parles de spéciale, tu veux dire encore plus que nous ? voulut savoir Jarod.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mon frère mais je préférerai que ce soit eux qui vous l'expliquent.

- Quand peut-on les rencontrer et les remercier pour avoir pris soin de toi ? demanda Mégane en grande sœur protectrice.

- On peut y aller maintenant, Piper doit être à la maison pour s'occuper de ses fils. En chemin, vous pourrez m'expliquer qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant ces six mois et surtout comment je vais me retrouver oncle dans pas longtemps.

- J'espère que le trajet est long, lui répliqua Jarod avec un grand sourire. Thomas, il faut qu'on s'en aille. » Le petit garçon se précipita vers le groupe d'adultes. Ethan ouvrit de grands yeux puis se tourna vers son frère.

« - Papa, pourquoi on doit partir ? Je m'amusais beaucoup.

- En effet, j'ai l'impression qu'il vous est arrivé beaucoup de chose.

- Tommy, je te promets que tu pourra revenir autant de fois dans des parc comme celui-la dès que nous aurons été voir certaines personnes.

- Tu es mon oncle, dit le petit garçon en regardant Ethan.

- Comment le sait-il ? demanda le jeune homme au couple.

- Allez viens, on va tout te raconter, » dit Mégane en lui prenant la main.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe se retrouva devant le 1789 Prescot Street. Ethan, maintenant au courant de toute l'histoire, leur expliqua :

« - Nous voici devant le manoir Halliwell. Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous risquez de voir des choses qui sortent de la banalité.

- Ethan, nous avons grandit au Centre. La banalité n'existe pas là-bas, dit Mégane avec un sourire ironique

- Oui mais la ça n'a rien avoir. Si le Centre avait découvert l'existence de telles personnes, Jarod n'aurait jamais été emprisonné, » répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte. Ce fut Phoebe, qui apparut la première et accueillit les nouveaux arrivants :

« - Ethan, je suis surprise de te voir !

- Et moi donc, je pensais que tu travaillais toute l'après-midi au journal.

- Nous avons eu un…une urgence, répondit t'elle en voyant Jarod, Mégane et Thomas. Paige est venue me chercher au boulot.

- Ou sont ils ?

- Dans la cuisine, Paige a eu un petit souci. Les garçons sont en haut. Chris n'a pas été réveillé par le bruit et Wyatt joue tranquillement

- On va plutôt aller voir tes sœurs d'abord.

- Si tu veux mais avant tu ne présentes pas tes amis ?

- Je suis désolé. Phoebe, je te présente mon frère Jarod, ma sœur Mégane et leur fils Thomas » Phoebe tiqua un peu sur la présentation mais après tout chaque famille a le droit à sa dose de mystère. Elle tendit la main à Jarod qui la serra avec un grand sourire. La sorcière eu un sentiment bizarre. Elle serra la main à Mégane. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la prémonition la saisit. Mégane fut surprise de la crispation de la jeune femme mais Ethan lui fit signe que tout était normal. Quand Phoebe rouvrit les yeux, Jarod voulut lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle lui fit signe de se taire. Elle se précipita sur un bloc note et commença à noter le texte qu'elle avait vu. Piper et Paige arrivèrent au moment au Phoebe inscrivait le dernier mot. Elle se releva et demanda :

« - Ethan, qui sont réellement ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Tu les as retrouvés ? demanda Paige avec un sourire.

- Là ou ma mère me l'avait indiqué presque à la minute près. Phoebe, tu veux bien nous dire ce que tu viens de voir.

- Tu leur fait confiance ?

- Entièrement

- Et si on s'asseyait ? proposa Piper en voyant l'état de Mégane.

- Merci, » répondirent en cœur Jarod et Mégane

Phoebe prit le fauteuil près de la cheminée, Ethan s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs. Paige et Piper partagèrent l'autre fauteuil. Mégane s'installa tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Jarod posa Thomas à côté d'elle et prit place de l'autre côté. Ce fut lui qui relança la conversation :

« - Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Paige

- Pour avoir pris soin de notre petit frère pendant cette demi-année, compléta Mégane.

- Ethan nous a pas mal aidé aussi, répondit Phoebe en posant une main sur le genou du jeune homme.

- Maintenant, pourriez vous nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé sur le perron ? Demanda Mégane

- C'est une médium, répondit Jarod à la surprise de tout le monde.

- J'avoue que je me présente rarement comme ça mais c'est la vérité. Comment l'avez vous su ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier le phénomène avec Sydney. J'ai retenu les tics les plus caractéristiques et puis Ethan n'a pas été vraiment discret quand il vous a demandé ce que vous aviez vu.

- Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ? demanda Phoebe perplexe.

- Je suis un Caméléon, répondit Jarod, arrachant un regard surpris de la part de Mégane et trois sourires pour les sœur Halliwell.

- Vous étés plutôt gros pour un lézard, dit Paige

- Un caméléon humain est une personne qui peut en quelque jour devenir quelqu'un de complètement différent, expliqua Ethan.

- Jarod a été chirurgien, pilote de course, garde-côte, détective privé et j'en passe, décrivit Mégane devant l'air sidéré des trois sœurs.

- Demandez moi quelque chose, leur dit Jarod.

- Quel sont les formulaires à remplir en cas de placement d'un enfant dans une famille d'accueil ? demanda Paige.

- En bien la dernière fois que je suis intervenu dans les services de protection de l'enfance, il fallait le D7P456 en deux exemplaires avec la photocopie de la décision du juge.

- Il a raison, dit la plus jeune en regardant ses sœurs.

- Ok, on va admettre que vous dites la vérité. Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu chercher chez nous ? demanda l'aînée d'un coup soucieuse.

- Rien ! répondit Ethan. C'est moi qui les ai fait venir. Je voulais qu'ils vous rencontrent mais les choses ont dégénéré quand Phoebe leur a dit bonjour.

- J'ai eu une … prémonition, à défaut de trouver un autre qualificatif…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? redemanda Jarod

- Des rouleaux de parchemins, sur une plage puis il y a eu une sorte de zoom et j'ai pu voir un bout du texte…

- Celui que vous avez retranscrit sur le carnet.

- Oui et je pense que cette histoire ne nous concerne pas, » expliqua Phoebe en regardant ses sœurs et en tendant le carnet à Jarod. Le caméléon ne mit que quelques secondes à lire la petite dizaine de lignes mais au fur et à mesure, il pâlit. Mégane, inquiète, demanda :

« - Jarod, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

- C'est le bout de la prophétie qui nous concerne.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Mes visions se sont très souvent avérées exactes et je suis sûre que ça concerne au moins l'un de vous puisque le nom de Jarod est clairement cité dans le texte. » expliqua Phoebe. Mégane prit le carnet des mains de Jarod et lut « Le centre verra le jour. L'élu sera trouvé, un garçon nommé Jarod. Peu de temps après naîtront les jumeaux : le diable et l'ange. Ils prendront des chemins différents pour mieux se retrouver. L'ange et l'élu finiront par retrouver les écrits mais ceux-ci seront de nouveau perdus entraînant la colère du démon. L'élu finira par tuer le démon et mettra fin à la malédiction. L'ange reprendra la place qui est la sienne et fera du centre un refuge. » Mégane resta elle aussi abasourdie. Ainsi son père avait raison, l'héritage des Parker était lourd mais pas celui auquel elle s'attendait. Sa mère, elle aussi avait lu ces parchemins, elle avait sûrement dut imaginer comment revenir au centre après sa destruction. Jarod reprit enfin ses esprits.

« - Je comprends pourquoi Ethan tenait tant à nous faire rencontrer ses amis. Ta mère t'avait prévenu ? demanda t'il en regardant son frère.

- Elle m'avait prévenu que quelque chose d'important allait se passer mais sans me dire quoi. La prophétie de Phoebe concerne les mystères du centre ?

- Pas les mystères, elle décrit le pourquoi du centre et son devenir.

- Vous êtes l'élu, ça c'est clairement dit. Mais qui sont l'ange et le démon, les jumeaux ? demanda Phoebe. Non, parce que je sens qu'on va devoir vous aider alors autant nous en dire le plus possible.

- Rassurez-vous, seule la dernière phrase reste à réaliser et je connais très bien l'ange, répondit Jarod en regardant Mégane.

- C'est vous l'ange, dit Piper en observant la jeune femme.

- Mon père m'a toujours appelé ainsi, plus j'y pense moins je trouve ça anodin, expliqua Mégane en regardant toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

- Le centre ? C'est quoi ? demanda Paige.

- C'est l'endroit ou nous avons grandi, répondirent en cœur Mégane et Jarod. Ethan réprima un fou rire alors que les sœurs Halliwell étaient abasourdies.

- Et on peut en savoir plus ? voulut savoir Piper toujours suspicieuse.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on commence par le début, expliqua Jarod vu que les choses ont un peu été précipitées depuis notre arrivé. Comme Ethan vous l'a expliqué, je suis son demi-frère et Meg est sa demi-sœur. Si ça vous paraît un peu bizarre, c'est normal. Le centre, l'endroit ou nous avons tous passé une grande partie de notre vie est en fait un laboratoire de recherche peu recommandable. Je suis et j'ai toujours été leur meilleur sujet de recherche, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne grâce à vous qu'en faite je suis la raison d'exister du centre…

- Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés tous les deux ? demanda Piper qui finalement devenait plus curieuse que suspicieuse.

- Nous devions avoir une dizaine d'années quand mon père décida d'accéder à la requête de Sydney, le mentor de Jarod, pour que celui-ci puisse rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Je fus la première à le rencontrer et de là est née une amitié que personne n'avait vraiment prévu… Nous nous sommes vu régulièrement jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'étranger pour mes études. J'avais 14 ans et Jarod 16. Quand je suis revenue aux Etats-Unis, bien des choses avaient changé…

- Je m'étais échappé, compléta Jarod.

- Echappé ! s'exclamèrent les trois sœur en cœur.

- Oui, j'avais toujours plus ou moins soupçonné le centre de m'avoir kidnappé à mes parents dans le but de m'exploiter et quand j'ai découvert que mes recherches n'étaient pas utilisées pour sauver des gens mais le contraire, je me suis enfuit.

- Quand mon père m'a proposé de traquer et de ramener Jarod au centre, j'ai de suite accepté. J'étais la meilleure et aidée de Sydney, je pensais qu'en quelques semaines le p'tit génie serait de retour. Il m'a fallut trois ans pour comprendre mon erreur alors que Sydney l'avait sous-entendue dès le premier jour.

- Et au final ? voulut savoir Phoebe.

- Le centre est détruit et notre famille est quasiment complète, conclut Jarod en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'autre sur le ventre de sa fiancée.

- Pour une fois, tout est bien qui finit bien, renchérit Ethan.

- Attendez, il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Paige. Je sais que vous avez dit que c'était bizarre mais vos liens de parenté…

- Etant leur meilleur cobaye, ils ont toujours eu peur de me perdre et ont par tous les moyens, essayé d'en avoir d'autre comme moi. Ils ont d'abord essayé avec mon propre frère, puis voyant qu'il devenait incontrôlable ils ont créé Ethan à partir de la semence de mon père et des ovules de la mère de Meg…

- Maman est d'ailleurs morte de cette expérience, l'interrompit-elle avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix.

- Mais ni lui ni Kyle ne furent élevé par Sydney et donc aucun n'était à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Ils ont donc eu recours au clonage…

- La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai vraiment cru faire un bond de vingt ans dans le temps. Mais finalement, il a lui aussi réussi à s'échapper et vit maintenant avec le père d'Ethan et Jarod.

- Wahou ! Votre famille est vraiment…étonnante, s'exclama Piper avec un sourire.

- Nous devrions retrouver une part de normalité à présent mais notre passé restera éternellement notre passé, » répondit Meg avec philosophie. Ce fut Phoebe qui mit fin à ce moment en annonçant qu'elle devait absolument retourner au journal. Ethan raccompagna son frère et sa sœur jusqu'à leur hôtel. Une fois dans le hall, ils se firent interpeller :

« - Jarod ! Mlle Parker ! s'exclama un adolescent en se précipitant vers eux.

- Eh ! Vous êtes arrivé ! lui répondit Jarod alors que Meg le serrait dans ses bras.

- Il a à peine un quart d'heure, tout le monde vous attend en haut.

- Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, dit Ethan à sa sœur alors que celle-ci répondait d'un hochement de tête. Bonjour, je m'appelle Ethan, dit-il en tendant la main. Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis ton frère.

- Moi, c'est Luke ! Et qui ce bout de chou qui se cache si bien ? » demanda l'adolescent en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur. Jarod fit de même et sortit Thomas de derrière les jambes de sa mère ou il s'était caché à l'arrivée de Luke.

« - Thomas, je te présente Luke, ton autre oncle. Luke, Thomas est notre fils à Mégane et Moi.

- Je sens que me vais pas pouvoir aller au ciné tout de suite, » répondit l'adolescent avec le sourire alors que le garçonnet se réfugiait dans les bras de son père. Tous les deux se relevèrent. Jarod pris son fils dans ses bras et le groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour gagner la suite. Arrivés à l'étage, Luke et Ethan sortirent les premiers. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Mégane leur emboita le pas mais Jarod semblait hésitant. La jeune femme lui demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Et si c'était vraiment ma mère la surprise de mon père ?

- Tu as peur ?

- J'ai peur de la décevoir.

- Ca fait presque 30 ans que je te connais et tu ne m'as jamais déçue, foutu en rogne, vexée et ennuyée oui mais jamais déçue. Comment voudrais-tu décevoir dans ces conditions quelqu'un qui t'a cherché toute sa vie ?

- Tu sais que c'est l'une des plus belles choses que tu ne m'as jamais dite ?

- J'ai mes moments, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous venez ? leur cria Luke du bout du couloir

- Donnes moi Thomas et dis toi que quoi qu'il y ai derrière cette porte, lui et moi seront là pour te soutenir », termina Meg en l'embrassant. Jarod lui donna leur fils et courut rejoindre ses frères. Luke lui offrit un superbe sourire avant de lui envoyer une claque retentissante dans le dos puis voyant que Jarod hésitait encore à tourner la poignée, il ouvrit la porte. De l'autre coté un joyeux brouhaha régnait. Le caméléon aperçu son père discuter avec Sydney alors qu'Emilie était assise sur le canapé. Rassuré parce qu'il vit, il pénétra dans la suite. Sydney fut le premier à le voir. Le sourire qu'il afficha fit se retourner le major Charles. Le père et le fils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mégane assista à la scène depuis la porte et ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette venir de la terrasse. Se tournant vers Luke pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons, elle découvrit l'adolescent avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il rentra dans la suite à son tour. Ethan essuya la joue de sa sœur et tous deux rejoignirent les gens déjà présents. Jarod mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que d'autres personnes avaient pénétré dans la pièce contrairement à son père. Le major Charles sortit son arme en voyant Meg et Ethan rentrer. Ce fut Sydney qui s'interposa entre le père du Caméléon et les deux jeunes gens. Jarod, quand à lui, fixait la silhouette qui s'approchait à contre jour. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le major Charles baissa son arme en voyant sa femme enlacer son fils. Le Caméléon lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Se séparant un peu d'elle, il lui posa une question :

« - Mais comment ?

- En fait, c'est ton père. Il surveillait les lignes internationales et a reconnu un des noms d'emprunts que nous utilisions…

- Et il m'a suffit de reprendre son chemin depuis l'aéroport. J'ai mis 3 mois à la retrouver…

- Depuis nous ne sommes plus quittés. Nous n'avons pas cessé de te chercher.

- Et maintenant nous sommes ensemble et plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.

- Par contre Jarod, je crois que des explications s'imposent sur leur présence, demanda le Major Charles en désignant Meg et Ethan.

- J'espère que vous ne vouliez rien faire cet après-midi, répondit le Caméléon avec un sourire.

- Moi, je voulais aller au cinéma, dit Luke avec un sourire en coin.

- Luke ! le réprimèrent en cœur ses parents, alors que tous les autre se mirent à sourire.

Epilogue

Cela faisait dix ans aujourd'hui que Jarod avait mit fin au Centre. Bien sur les premiers temps furent difficiles. Il fallut démanteler le triumvirat. Heureusement le caméléon avait noué des amitiés avec beaucoup d'agents gouvernementaux et avec leur aide, tous les responsables finirent en prison. Le Centre devint l'endroit que Catherine avait toujours espéré après leur chute. Jarod et Mégane en prirent la direction avec l'aide de Sydney et Margaret.

Du coté de leur famille, les choses s'étaient mieux déroulées. Mégane avait eu du mal à rentrer dans son rôle de mère mais avec l'aide de Margaret, elle fut parfaitement capable de gérer l'arrivée de Sarah. Thomas fut ravi d'avoir une petite sœur. Luke fit la connaissance de Debbie en rentrant au lycée de Dover. Très vite les deux adolescents devirent inséparable. Emilie trouva un poste de rédacteur en chef à la gazette de Blue Cove. Ethan travailla avec Sydney et avec les orphelins alors que Broots se vit promut directeur du pôle informatique.

Le Caméléon repensait à tout ça alors qu'il se promenait sur la grève. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées :

« - Papa, tu viens. Maman et Sarah vont bientôt être là et tu sais ce que maman a dit, demanda Thomas avec un sourire.

- Que si nous n'étions pas tous la, il y aurait des représailles. Elle a raison, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on a dix ans, lui répondit Jarod en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

- Je me souviens encore de la fête que vous avez faite pour les miens. Tu crois qu'on se souvient longtemps des bons moments ? lui demanda son fils alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du bâtiment principal.

- Je me rappelle encore du premier baiser que ta mère et moi avons échangé et ça remonte à plus de quarante ans. Ils s'estompent mais ne disparaissent jamais.

- J'espère que je pourrai trouver comme maman… en faite non, il faudrait qu'elle soit un parfait mélange entre grand mère, maman, tante Emilie et Sarah… et avec un peu de toi aussi, comme ça je serais sur qu'on s'aimera toujours

- C'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter mon fils » conclut Jarod en regardant l'entrée du domaine où une voiture qu'il connaissait bien venait de pénétrer. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il accéléra le pas. Son fils avait raison, l'amour est vraiment le seul sentiment que rien ne peut détruire.


End file.
